Age is Just a Number Baby!
by Mlollylucy
Summary: Why is our society so orally obsessed with age? You must be a certain age to do this. You must have an adult with you if you under the age of this ! If he is 24 and she is 16 he's a petefile. 1-shot!


**Hello little liars! This is a quick one-shot! Not my best but I like the story line and a little bit of fluff! **

**I'm 14 so cut me some slack on the spelling and grammar! Also I'm from Australia so I probably spell some stuff a little different to you like mum and colour ect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or it would be on every night of every week forever! With a hole lot more EZRIA! **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Why is our society so orally obsessed with age? You must be a certain age to do this. You must have an adult with you if you under the age of this. If you are older than this we can't use you. If she is older than him its awkward. By this age you are old. If he is 24 and she is 16 he's a petefile. These things are everyday things to most people… but when your living it, it hurts. Those words rang through my head 'If he is 24 and she is 16 he's a petefile'. But what if those words aren't true for everyone? As my mother says 'one size does not fit all!' What if you are both more in love than is even possible? What if your so much in love that no one else can understand it? What if no matter what the circumstances are you love each other more than life it self? What if you would do anything for each other? What if it looks wrong on the outside but is unimaginably right? What if… for just one second everyone was excepting? For one second everybody could feel how you feel about one another? For just one second they could look at someone the way you look at each other? For just one second they could understand? Understand how you feel! Understand what you have been through! Understand why! Understand that you love each other more than any of them could love someone! If only for one second they could all just stop… stop and understand something that is seen as unfathomably wrong? If everything just stoped how would it be different? For us? For them? How would it change our view on the world? How would those 100 millionths of a second change and touch so many lives?

"Aria? Aria? Sweet heart are you ready?" Ezra broke me out of my daze lightly tugging my shoulder. I turned to look at him a almost un detected smile playing on my crimson lips.

"Okay…" I mumble as I undo my seat belt and bit back my tears.

We made out way silently up the path to my front door, the only sound come from the birds in the tree's and the scuffing of my shoes. We stand at the front door for a few seconds, Ezra's eye watching me curiously.

"Well ring the door bell?" he asked as I looked down at my feet.

"You're the man…" I mumbled out.

"Its your house!" he argued back before reaching up and giving the button a firm push with his index finger. 'Coming!" I herd my mother call and then someone thumping down the stairs. She swung the door open and eyed up suspiecly, her head tilting to the side like a dog that is trying to look a little cuter to get that puppy treat from you firm hands.

"Aria? Ezra?" she finally asks us, my eyes instantly return to my flat red shoes as Ezra signs at my reaction.

"Good morning Ms Montgomery." Ezra smiled brightly at my mother. How did he do that? Go from being terrified to all bright and cheery in a matter of seconds?

"Hi Ezra… I wasn't expecting you? Aria?" she questioned.

"Hey mum!" I waved at her.

"Aria you live here…" she pointed inside the door. Oh crap.

"I-I know… um can e… Mr Fitz come in? We kind of have to talk to you and dad…" I smiled nervously. Ezra smiled along with me. To any passer by we would have looked like complete idiots.

"Sure… she moved to the side so we could shuffle inside.

My mum called Bryon and he met us in the living room. Mum and dad on one couch and Ezra and I shuffling around nervously in front of them.

"Okay you two! Spit it out!" my mother exclaimed excitedly with my father grinning at her side, which earned a confused look from Ezra and I.

"Ezraandiaredating!" I mumbled out swiftly. My mother new exactly what I had said, her grin growing even bigger if that was even possible!

"What was that sweet heart?" she asked again just wanting to hear me say it. Ezra took my small hand into his large warm one and my parents erupted in cores' of AWWWS! Mike came racing down the stairs to see what was going on, a smile even growing on his face!

"We already know!" my mother squeals and runs over to me. Not the reaction I thought was coming! But hey I'm definitely not complaining! I grinned up at Ezra he down to me. The light that shone in his eyes was astounding! And I'm sure my eyes reflected it!

"AWWW KISS HER FITZ!" Mike remarked crudely. I'm sure if my parents weren't in the room we would be all over each other.

Before I knew it Ezra's mouth was on mine… um hey I would just like to remind you that my PARENTS are in the room! He pulled me flush against his body rubbing my back with one hand and tangling his finger in my curled hair. I heard my parents once again aww and walk out of the room. Pretty much permission to continue!

!#$%^&*()))_+

the rest of that night spent with at my house eating dinner and explain our relationship to my parents properly. My mother claimed that if we weren't student and teacher she would have personally set us up and that I had always been an old sole. We were also given permission to go back to Ezra's apartment together to do whatever we wanted but… well you get my drift right?

We headed straight to bed when we got to apartment 3B. I crawled into my corner of the bed as I waited for Ezra, but dozed off before I he came back.

!#$%^&*()

**(Ezra PER) **

As walked into my bedroom I noticed Aria fast asleep in the corner of the bed. Her soft snores filling the room. I couldn't help but notice how small she looked all curled up in a little ball in the massive bed. She was my perfect dwarf angle and I love her so much. Just seeing the small smile play on her lips as she dreamt filled me with happiness, I hadn't seen her that happy since the first day in the bar and I would never let that smile go any where ever again!

**Did not proof read it because its 1:30 am! Don't have anything to say… its to early… please review you would make my dad even though its been and amazing day! Um yep review or I wont update my other stories! Goodnight! **


End file.
